wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Black Temple
Summary * Location: Shadowmoon Valley, Outland * Level: 70 * Final Boss: Illidan Stormrage * # of players: 25 * Apparently the official name of this location has been changed from "Black Citadel" to the Black Temple. It is referred to as Black Citadel in Warcraft III and Shadows & Light. *Will be patched in after Release (confirmed by Tigole) History The Black Temple is a menacing structure that sits in the red desert of Outland. The sole monarch of the Temple was Magtheridon the Pit Lord, the successor to the fallen Mannoroth. Magtheridon used a number of Dark Portals to summon his armies and to bolster the Burning Legion's hold on the broken world of the draenei. Illidan, Lady Vashj of the Naga, Kael of the Blood Elves, Akama of the draenei and their followers laid seige to the Black Temple following a seemingly successful effort to hide Illidan from his master, Kil'jaeden, by destroying all access points to Outland from the Twisting Nether. Thinking himself finally safe from Kil'jaeden's wrath, Illidan shifted his goal from simple self-preservation to conquest. He would wrest control of Outland from the cruel Magtheridon and rule the world in his place. Kael and the Blood Elves followed Illidan because he knew what it was like to be addicted to magic as they were, and had promised to give them a source of magic so powerful it would feed their hunger forever. Akama and the draenei followed Illidan because Magtheridon's armies had been trying to exterminate them. Vashj and the Naga followed Illidan for their own reasons, which have not yet been fully explained. The Black Temple, however, was heavily guarded. Magtheridon controlled a myriad of demons, including the corrupted Fel orcs that relentlessly attacked Illidan's forces. Infernal Contraptions sat silently along the walls to hurl devastating attacks on intruders. A huge abomination named The Butcher lingered in the dark recesses, waiting for prey. Six Fel Orc Blademasters were set up to guard: Bonethirst the Fel Orc Blademaster, Maim the Fel Orc Blademaster, Bloodgrin the Fel Orc Blademaster, Nera'thor the Fel Orc Blademaster, Sagra'nel the Fel Orc Blademaster and Rend the Fel Orc Blademaster. Guarding the final areas were the Master of Pain and Mistress of Torment along with an army of Burning Legion minions. In order to get through these defenses, Illidan enlisted Lady Vashj to attack the Temple by water and Akama to infiltrate Magtheridon's inner chambers through stealth. Illidan and his company succeeded in defeating Magtheridon and named themselves the new rulers of Outland. The victory was short lived as Kil'jaeden appeared to remind Illidan that he could not escape the far-reaching gaze of the Burning Legion, not even in the Black Temple. Following his defeat at the hands of Arthas, Illidan returned to the Temple where he resides to this day. Niether his activities or mental state are known at this time. While Malfurion has stated that Illidan has become mad and delusional, believing that he killed Arthas and accomplished the mission Kil'jaeden had sent him on, it says on the Burning Crusade website that "Illidan lives in fear that he will be discovered by his powerful enemies - most notably Arthas, the new Lich King, and the remaining Lords of the Burning Legion." If Illidan has descended into madness and believes he accomplished his mission it would make no sense for him to worry about Arthas or Kil'jaeden coming after him; he would believe the former dead, and the latter appeased. Of course, if he truly is mad, then making no sense would make perfect sense. Citadel vs. Temple In Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, the building from which Magtheridon ruled was called the Black Citadel and was positioned near "Shadowmoon Ruins" in the "Mountains of Flame" north of Hellfire Peninsula on map of Outland. With the new map of Outland, it appears to be called the Black Temple and has been moved to Shadowmoon Valley (south of Hellfire Peninsula). The TFT map even contradicts the earliest map of Draenor seen in Warcraft II, where Shadowmoon is located south of Hellfire Peninsula. It is most likely that the Burning Crusade map was retconned in order to make it more accurate to the Warcraft II maps, and that the location of the temple along with Shadowmoon Ruins on the TFT map was moved south of the peninsula to its original location, with the Temple being the seat of power in Shadowmoon Valley. It is possible that "the Black Citadel" was what the people around Shadowmoon called it at one time. Shadowmoon Ruins were likely intended to be the ruins of Fortress Shadowmoon, which was originally south of Hellfire Peninsula according to Warcraft II's maps. In that map Shadowmoon Clan, and Shadowmoon Valley are located in the southern regions of the continent south of Hellfire Peninsula. In the Warcraft RPG, the temple is still referred to as the "Black Citadel", but its location isn't specified. Inside the temple There are a lot of blood elves(obviously) but the most peculiar thing is that there are blood elven Demon Hunters. These warriors wield twinblades like that of Illidan. There are a number of broken also, serving Illidan. Another pit lord was discovered, though the reason for its existance is unknonwn, as it is lvl 1. Category:Zone:Shadowmoon Valley Category:Burning Crusade Category:Instances Category:Instance:Black Temple Category:Coming Soon Category:Future Zones Category:Forts